wingcommanderfandomcom-20200213-history
Pilgrim Crisis
The Pilgrim Crisis (Pilgrim trilogy) includes; Novels The main chronicles of the new Pilgrim war that occurs simultaneous to the Kilrathi War (in particular the same year and before the main Vega Campaign). Ties more into the novels and games timelines (though the Knight and Bossman "death" discrepancies from the movie still appear). *Wing Commander: The Movie (novel) (#1, Book 8)- includes the beginning of the Pilgrim's new uprising involving Wilson, Sansky, and Amity) *Wing Commander: Pilgrim Stars (#2, Book 9) - includes the Olympia incident, and the start of the Kilrathi civil war. *Wing Commander: Pilgrim Truth - (#3, Book 10) The return of the McDanielists and the end of the new Pilgrim War. Film *Wing Commander (film) - only minor involvement of Pilgrim storyline/backstory, certain scenes are in a different order, some character differences (characters merged into one, or missing altogether, or different characters involved certain scenes), lacks any of the 'uprising' plot line. A few character differences. Maverick's loss of his pilgrim's cross is left unexplained in the film (although the scene of Taggart handing him a new cross is left in). Other *Wing Commander Handbook - Roughly tied to the movie with background materia with only minor Pilgrim references, almost no foreshadowing or references to the future uprising. Records of characters who become villains are portrayed in relatively positive light. Some discrepencies in dates , character names, and backstories. It does mention the old Pilgrim War though. *Wing Commander Junior Novelization Same as the novel #1; aka Novel 8 (the Movie novelization) just edited to remove sex and cursing. Has the reduced versions of Wilson's betrayal with Sansky's help and later suicide (almost all the material concerning Sansky's friendship to Wilson or his Pilgrim connection are cut), but also leaves out all material concerning Amity Aristee and the cliff hanger epilogue ending to make the novel stand alone (however the cuts leave the motives for their betrayal rather vague and unclear). *Star*Soldier While not directly part of the Pilgrim cycle it includes several references to the novels, handbook and the movie;. *Wing Commander Arena Same as Star*Soldier not set during the Pilgrim crisis, but makes references to Pilgrims and other back histories related to the movie. Notes *The trilogy foreshadows the Border Worlds war of Wing Commander 4. *The trilogy goes into more detail of the beginnings of the new Kilrathi civil war which picks up in Freedom Flight, End Run, and other books in the novels. *The trilogy more closely ties into Taggart's Scottish heritage and his backstory on Ares station. *Bossman is claimed to have died shortly before events of the series. Athough he is alive in Claw Marks which was published in April 2654 (.110) and Wing Commander I, which begins a few months after Pilgrim Truth according to Wing Commander I and II: The Ultimate Strategy Guide. This as of yet has not been explained. *Knight's Broadsword is destroyed and he is presumed dead (although there is possible ejection sequence seen in the film), although he appears in Wing Commander I's Claw Marks, which was published towards the of Pilgrim Stars (confirming he is alive), and appears in Wing Commander I. This as of yet has not been explained. *Star*Soldier lists the starting date for each of the books in the series taken from the novels (with a brief synopses of each book's events), and also incorporates some of the technical details from the Handbook (in regards to the CF-117 Rapier for example). Rosie and her death is mentioned.